


Месть

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, вот такой у нас галенник, секс в общественных местах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Гален Эрсо и Орсон Кренник иногда оказываются в последних рядах тёмных аудиторий.





	Месть

Гален толком не видел Орсона несколько дней: он зачитался теорией катастроф, а Кренник где-то пропадал до поздней ночи. И когда Орсон перехватил его в коридоре на перемене и попросил посмотреть его расчёты, Гален почувствовал, что, пожалуй, соскучился. Они просидели на подоконнике добрых пятнадцать минут, перечёркивая и исправляя цифры, а когда спохватились, уже опаздывали. Влетели в аудиторию в ту самую секунду, когда начал гаснуть свет.  
Занятия по патриотическому воспитанию были общими для всех студентов Программы — считалось, что это объединяет их разношёрстное общество. Класс, в котором они проходили, чем-то напоминал знакомые по фильмам залы в государственных учреждениях Корусанта: большая полукруглая аудитория, спускающаяся рядами к голографическому экрану.  
— Место личности в обществе во многом определяет его природу, — зазвучал обучающий ролик. — В центре демократической системы ценностей — люди...  
Гален направился было вниз, но Орсон перехватил его за локоть и подтолкнул к последнему ряду сидений. В чём-то он был прав, пробираться в полумраке на первые парты не стоило, и Гален подчинился.  
Орсон сел рядом, слишком близко, коснувшись на секунду коленом его бедра. Гален, занятый извлечением из сумки старомодной тетради с ручкой, не обратил на это внимания.  
Труднее было посчитать случайностью то, что ладонь Орсона через минуту оказалась у него на колене. Ладонь была тяжёлая и горячая. Гален двинул ногой, чтобы стряхнуть её.  
— Я тоже скучал, — усмехнулся Орсон, продолжая смотреть на экран, и переложил руку повыше. Пальцы ощутимо сжали колено сквозь ткань, и по бедру побежали тёплые мурашки. Это было приятно — не меньше, чем неуместно.  
Гален накрыл ладонь Орсона своей, пытаясь удержать его в рамках. Но в ответ тот на мгновение переплёл с ним пальцы, а потом скользнул рукой на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Гален вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Это было нечестно: его тело привыкло отзываться на определённого человека определённым образом. Пара сотен расположившихся рядом студентов и риск быть обнаруженными в любой момент его не останавливали, и Кренник с этим мнением был совершенно согласен.  
Его ладонь продолжила движение по ноге Галена вверх, уверенно и сильно проглаживая, задевая чувствительные места. Гален попытался отодвинуться, бросив на него короткий выразительный взгляд, но тот не смотрел на него и даже ухитрялся свободной рукой что-то записывать. А потом чуть наклонился к нему, прижавшись плечом — Гален остро ощутил их близость — и скользнул ладонью выше.  
Гален резко выдохнул и попытался перехватить его за запястье, но тот вывернулся. Возня привлекла внимание. Несколько человек с передних рядов обернулись, и Гален застыл, уткнулся носом в свой конспект, уповая на то, что темнота скрывает его лицо. Рука Орсона успокаивающе соскользнула обратно к колену. На его лице светилась счастливая и немного торжественная улыбка человека, притормозить которого было явно невозможно.  
— ...счастье каждого человека, ненарушимое благоденствие всех членов общества...   
— Не переживай. Никто не заметит, — прошептал Кренник.  
И Гален сдался. Откинулся на спинку стула, соскальзывая вниз по сиденью, чтобы дать ему больше возможностей для манёвра. В знак одобрения Орсон погладил его снизу вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги. Их бёдра соприкоснулись, и Орсон вздрогнул вместе с ним, а потом его ладонь мягко накрыла член Галена сквозь ткань. Гален втянул воздух сквозь зубы и, не сдержавшись, подался навстречу следующему плавному движению.  
Кренник отлично знал, где и как к нему прикасаться, чтобы было хорошо. Его ладонь казалась ужасно горячей. Она гладила вдоль ширинки, сжимала, отпускала, соскальзывала на бедро и снова возвращалась. Гален уже давно не разбирал ни слова про демократию, полностью сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы не выдавать себя сбивчивым дыханием. От каждого прикосновения возбуждение нарастало, и приходилось искать компромисс между скрытностью и желанием толкаться навстречу. Ещё немного, и этого стало бы мало. Словно услышав, Орсон потянулся к застежке его брюк. Гален почти застонал, ярко представив себе, что последует дальше. Орсона нужно было остановить.  
— Орсон Кренник, — выдохнул он, зная, что простая просьба тут не подействует, — я выберу самое важное совещание в твоей жизни и там тебе отомщу.   
Это сработало. Орсон беззвучно рассмеялся, но руку убрал, оставив Галена выравнивать дыхание и щуриться, пытаться разглядеть, что показывают на экране.  
— ...гражданское участие — это готовность и способность индивида прикладывать усилия для защиты своих прав...  
Своё право на сексуальную жизнь они реализовали после конца лекции, заперевшись в ближайшем туалете.

Директор по военным разработкам Орсон Кренник занял выгодную наблюдательную позицию в дальнем конце полукруглого конференц-зала. У голопроектора возились инженеры, готовящие очередную презентацию последних изменений в проекте. Никаких презентаций директору Креннику смотреть не хотелось, а хотелось только, чтобы стройка наконец закончилась, и это была ещё одна причина, по которой он забрался подальше.  
Когда кто-то сел рядом, Кренник повернул голову, собираясь разъяснить, что в зале много места и ничто не мешает выбрать любое другое кресло — и натолкнулся на безмятежный взгляд главного разработчика.  
— Напоминает, — задумчиво сказал Эрсо, отворачиваясь к голопроектору, — те образовательные ролики о ценности демократии.  
Кренник подобрался: у Галена была мерзкая привычка иногда вот так невзначай вытаскивать их прежние секреты. Эти разговоры никогда ничем не заканчивались, и Орсон не понимал, к чему он ведёт — к чему он вообще может вести, если учесть, сколько всего теперь между ними стояло, — но не обращать внимания не мог.  
— Те, которые мы не слушали? — переспросил он с усмешкой.  
— Я слушал, — откликнулся Эрсо безразлично, пожав одним плечом. От доски спросили:  
— Разрешите начинать?  
Кренник кивнул.  
Притушили свет. В сумраке над голопроектором засиял холодным светом сложный клубок из тонких, почти невидимых, и более ярких линий. Линии сходились и расходились, временами сплетаясь друг с другом и касаясь условной границы сферы — обшивки боевой станции.  
— При подготовке системы внешней вентиляции и теплоотводов мы стремились обеспечить максимальную совместимость с другими второстепенными системами... — начал говорить ведущий инженер по реактору.  
Рука Эрсо пока ещё лежала на подлокотнике.


End file.
